choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)
Main Character in A Courtesan of Rome is the main protagonist of ''A Courtesan of Rome'' series. Although her default name is "Arin", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. In all versions, she has a tattoo on the right side, directly under her collarbone. Personality Your Character cares greatly about their family and wants revenge on the Roman Republic for conquering Gaul and selling her family as slaves. At the beginning of the first chapter, she tells herself to "smile...be charming...and never let them know you want them all dead". She is a very charming and cunning woman who use her own wiles to manipulate those in power to pursue her goals. Relationships Victus Victus is the father of the Main Character. Delphinia Delphinia is the mother of the Main Character. Cingerix Cingerix is the brother of the Main Character. Marc Antony Marc Antony is a love interest of the Main Character. Unlike Cassius and Syphax, he's bold, demanding, sly and cunning, so romancing him requires more effort than other suitors. Antony is captivated by Main Character's beauty and wits, though he never lowers his guard while dealing with her. Senator Cassius Longinus Cassius is a love interest of the Main Character. He is her first patron, and her debut takes place in his villa. It's revealed very soon that he is in love with her from the very first sight, and wants to be more than patron for her. It's hinted that Cassius is jealous for Marc Antony, but he understands the necessity of Main Character's contacts with the latter one. Sabina Sabina is a love interest of the Main Character. They both meet during the latter one's debut. Initially Sabina mistakes her as a fellow noble Roman wife. At first, she's frightened and insecure, but eventually starts to trust Main Character. Mistreated by men for ages, she feels safe only with another young woman. According to our choices, Sabina may be Main Character's lover or stay friends. Syphax Syphax is a love interest of the Main Character. He loves her dearly, probably from the day she was bought, and stays faithful regardless of Main Character's choices. Syphax is selfless and never shows any sign of jealousy. He's devoted to Main Character to this extent that he decides to take her blame on himself, even if he would pay for this with his life. Lena Lena is the villica of one of Rome's finest scholae. She bought Main Character to free her, as she used to do with all of her apprentices. Under her care Main Character learns to sing, play cithara and entertain men. Lena is caring, understanding and responsible for Main Character and other girls, she also settles disputes between them justly. Xanthe Xanthe is former top courtesan at Lena's scholae. She is very jealous and spiteful towards Main Character, and often plots intrigues against her. Character Customization Face & Hair ACoR Face.jpg|Face ACoR Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices ACoR Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits MC_Catauni_Outfit.png|Catauni Outfit ACoR_'Veil_in_Ivory'_Outfit.png|'Veil in Ivory' Outfit AlternateACoRMCinVeilinIvoryOutfit.jpg|Alternate MC in the 'Veil in Ivory' Outfit ACoR Lingerie.png|Lingerie A_Living_Muse_Outfit.png|'A Living Muse' Outfit ACoR 'When in Rome' Dress.png|'When in Rome' Oufit ACoR Roman Armor.png|Roman Armor Disguise AlternateMCinRomanUniformDisguise.png|Alternate MC in Roman Armor Disguise ACoR_'Dress_the_Part'_Outfit.jpg|'Dress the Part' Outfit ACoRThumpsUpOutfit.jpg|'Thumbs Up' Outfit ACoR A Women of the People.jpg|'A Woman of the People' Outfit ACoR Up in Flames.jpg|'Up in Flames' Outfit Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|MC and her family as prisoners ACoR_Bronze_Knife.png|Bronze Knife given by father Trivia * A version of this character is shown on the cover of A Courtesan of Rome. ** In addition, the character model with blonde hair and fair skin bears a resemblance to American actress Fiona Gubelmann. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT